Yazak
Demonym: Yazaka Yazak is a Half-orc kingdom in Tyrael found on the west coast, including Fircrest Forest and the Hinterlands to the Sund River. Kor Durz is the Citadel found in the Sund River Valley. Yazak is run by a Vadok, or King that was established upon its creation in the 4th Century after a group of Half-orc refugees fled the war-torn lands of the Mat-Zah Wilds. The Half-orcs of Yazak, or Yazaka as they call themselves, are very agrarian and a very nationalistic society. The abundant Tyraeli cattle that are found throughout Fircrest Forest and the Hinterlands are a great source of revenue for the people. The Yazaka are a spiritual people in the sense of the spirit and the soul. The Yazaka are among the most religious peoples in all of Sefyll. Zeinth is their life force, under the domain of justice. The Yazaka are dedicated to the betterment of the self. They believe they need to be better than all other peoples in the world at their vocation, to be absolutely perfect. According to the teachings of Zeinth, the value of the self doesn't devalue that of others, but there are extremists, a growing number of them, that believe that Zeinth has made them better intrinsically than those around them. This group, known as The Highdawn, are based in Kor Durz and have created a branch of their own of the religion. The Yazaka are very talented sword smiths and extremely skilled at swordplay. The refugees who made up the Yazak Kingdom served their Orcfolk masters by working all manner of metals and making tools. They were forbidden to make weapons, but these half-orc slaves had learned many techniques in metallurgy. Through the years the Yazaka have honed their swordsmithing abilities. Since swords are seen as a symbol of social status throughout Sefyll, they decided to make them in an attempt establish the nations legitimacy. In the present era, Yazaka steel and Yazaka swordsmanship is highly regarded as being the highest of quality. Yazaka blades are most regarded for their design which many claim is the key to the Yazaka's swift fighting style. There are many, though, who would present the swords made by the Hunid as more superior. History: Upon arrival in the 4th Century, the large group of refugees landed on the western coast of Tyrael, just south of the Sund River Delta. As the population of the people grew, they moved further southward, as the North Marshlands across the river seemed less enticing. They ran began to run into dwarven towns and villages. In time, conflicts arose and the Yazaka and the Dawi began wage war. The war known as the War of the Hinterlands began and lasted for over 23 years. The War came to a halt when the Half-orc forces reached the Halfast Mountains and the dwarves call for a cease-fire that allowed them to continue to live in the mountains and gave the forest and the Hinterlands west of the Sund River to the Yazaka.